The present invention is related to a structure of passive electric connector which can effectively protect against radio frequency interference, electric magnetic interference and electric induction.
A regular passive electric connector generally comprises a BNC (Bayonet Navy Connector) socket holder inserted in a metal or plastic casing and firmly secured thereto by a screw bolt. After the resistors are connected, a bottom cover is attached to the metal or plastic casing. Disadvantages of this conventional type of passive electric connector are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1) If a plastic casing is used, it can be easily damaged or trampled down by foot.
2) If a metal casing is used, one's toes may be hurt when it is kicked by one's foot.
3) Because the BNC sockets are connected to a casing by screw bolts, the BNC may easily become loose after a certain period of time in use.
4) The welding connection of the resistors inside a metal casing is difficult to perform.
5) A gap can be present between a casing and a bottom cover, so as to cause transmission errors due to permeation of water.
6) A plastic casing can not protect against electric magnetic interference or radio frequency interference.
7) A metal casing can cause an electric induction problem.
8) When the BNC socket holder is not in use and exposed outside, contact with hands or electric magnetic interference may interfere with computer operation.